


Scars

by JensenDurin



Series: Ego Things [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenDurin/pseuds/JensenDurin
Summary: Simple reminders of a body not yours
Series: Ego Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546246
Kudos: 18





	Scars

his reflection stares back at him, features calm despite the storm brewing underneath skin, twin souls reacting harshly to the scars littering skin. brows furrow softly, hand reaching up to gently run over the jagged circle scar on his chest. echoing gunshot flickers from memory, the body of the district attorney cracking against the ground, limp as the bones within neck and back snapped from the shock and force of the bullet ripping through skin, muscles, and tissue. 

gaze flickers back to the mirror to stare, the form in cyan blue radiating sorrow and pain as the one in red dimmed for a moment to allow her brother through, drawing them from the memory as attention turns to another scar littering the body that they inhabited. head tilts, eyes landing on a scar that closely resembled a shark bite, small in nature, nothing too horrible along the left thigh. voice echos within mind, familiar baritone of the mayor whispering forth. 

“he mentioned it was from a dog shark, achieved the wound when he was surfing as a child, he spoke fondly of the event despite admitting it was horrifying….lucas was teaching me how to surf. college. when he told me of the story.” 

the memory flickered forth, short bursts of the day coming to his mind. sorrow flooded through, stomach twisting as he turns his attention away from the scar, wanting something to snap him away from his staring but nothing did. instead, attention turned to every single mark upon skin, small wounds that held no significance, no memory or explanation coming forth indicating they were made before the seer and mayor knew the rightful owner of this body. each mark a reminder that they had taken someone from their rightful place, replaced them and stolen a canvas that spoke of the history of the soul that once lived within broken shell. 

dark turns away from his reflection, hand grabbing white shirt to cover the reminders, a throbbing, aching pain racing up his arms and chest as if glass pierced skin from shattering mirror and guilt flushed through him, twin souls screaming out. it was the same sensation he had been gifted a few years after the incident…

he didn’t want to know what Lucas Laurens, District Attorney was doing or attempting to do.


End file.
